Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to networking and more specifically to redirecting content requests.
A user may send a request for content. Typically, the request is routed to a first data center. A content server in the first data center then decides where to route the request. For example, a content server may decide to redirect the request to a second data center. This may be because the other data center may be closer to the user, servers for the first data center may be overloaded or down, etc. Thereafter, future requests for the same content are still sent to the first data center, which then redirects the request to the second data center. Thus, the path for the request always goes through the first data center. This is inefficient and follows a circuitous path. Thus, resources and bandwidth are inefficiently used.